The Golden Lily
by SkyCloudNine
Summary: Sydney Sage is in danger. Someone is threatening to kill her. Dimitri Belikov has arrived. Zoe is missing. Her loyalties to the Alchemists are once again on rocky ground, Her new feelings for Adrian are more than friendly...My version of the Golden Lily.


**A/N: This is my second story ever in fanfiction. And it is my version of "The Golden Lily". Be prepared for twists, turns, forbidden romance, and an adorable little Jill, sarcastic Adrian, guilty Dimitri, and of course, Neat Sydney Sage. **

**Disclaimer: Of course, Richelle Mead owns all this. She owns the characters and Bloodlines series, as well as Vampire Academy. Sadly, she owns Adrian too :( **

**(P.S: This does not pick up straight from the end of Bloodlines. Quite frankly, i don't think that Richelle Mead would start The Golden Lily picking up exactly from where she left off...but i will let you know what happened with Dimitri. And there's an interesting Prologue...)**

* * *

><p><strong> ~PROLOGUE~ <strong>

Lee rose.

His head was pounding like a drum. Everything blurred together in a mix of colors, dark and bright, shapeless. He couldn't feel anything, nothing from his toes to his neck. It was confusing for a long time, and he stumbled around, over things that might've been logs or dead bodies- his vision was too harsh to let him know what he was stepping over. Eventually, he found it easier to move around, to spot things. And eventually, his vision cleared, too, senses flooding him like tidal waves. The room, he could tell, was a little dark, the color of night at its earliest time- a light, yet dark blue, enough light to let you see things but too dark for details. He saw he wasn't surrounded by bodies, or logs, but rather tables, made of a white oak sort of material. Lee groaned, stumbling past the tables. He caught his toe on the leg of the chair and fell frontwards, smashing the side of what looked like a file cabinet. But, he noticed, none of this _hurt. _Lee's looked around, excitement creeping through his veins. Was it possible? Could this finally _be? _Lee finally found something that would make do as a mirror, a shiny butcher knife. It brought back memories. Him holding Sydney, pressing the knife against her delicate pale neck, thinking of how think and fragile it was- just a bit of pressure, and he could picture the knife slicing clearly through her, as if she were gelatin. And Adrian, of course, was there. It figures. Despite the fact that Sydney seemed rather infuriated by the Moroi, the two always seemed to be tangled in one another's situations, specifically dangerous ones. It wasn't pleasant for Lee to have to cuff Adrian, who was quite enjoyable to speak to when he wasn't throwing sarcastic words your way (and even then), and to have to threaten Sydney's life for his orders to be followed, when all the while he had been planning to kill her anyway. He wasn't happy with having to kill her, either. It really was a shame about Keith's leaving. Really it all came down to Sydney being that intelligent, and it really was all her fault. If she wasn't the way she was, maybe he could've killed Keith instead.

But none of that mattered, anyway. Lee picked up the large life, not for the first time wondering where the heck he was. It looked a little like a study, both the west and east walls completely surrounded by file cabinets, which were all connected. The room was empty, except for the cabinets, a desk, two oak tables, and a silver platter holding strange utencils such as plastic gloves, the knife, a needle, thread, and something that looked like a sponge and ointment. Lee wasn't sure, but he smelled...death. He smelled decaying bodies, and a lot of other foul smells. Ignoring the stench, Lee lifted the knife to face level- and smiled. _Yes, thank god! Finally, _He thought, a grin lighting up his face. This smile might've been charming and triumphant in his old body. But now, it was diabolical and menacing. Paired with his brand new red Strigoi eyes, it was simply terrifying. He was very happy. Lee grinned wider, exposing a pair of sharp fangs. They were even better than his old ones, the Moroi ones- compared to his new Striogi features and body, everything in his old Moroi self seemed like a cheap knockoff of a real vampire. And Moroi were, little goody-two-shoes who had no idea what bliss immortality was, and how beautiful. They knew nothing. They shunned it, hated and killed Striogi- because they were too stupid to realize how extraordinary this was, how good blood tasted when you had every drop for yourself. Lee set the knife down, the grin still on his face, then picked it up again and glanced down at himself. How peculiar- he was dressed in rags. White rags, shaped to be a white _nightgown, _the kind only maybe old men in senior homes wore. They came down to his knees. And over the gown was plastic. Annoyed, he worked to take the plastic off, but there was nothing much to be done about his clothes. Lee decided to hold on to the knife and not hide it anywhere. Giving the room another 360, his brain began to work at the details, brainstorming ideas of where Lee might be located. When he came to the solution, another smile slide into his mouth, this one grim and only slightly tormented. Though he didn't know the name, he had a good idea of exactly where he was. But there was one way to find out- it depended on whether or not the filing cabinets were really cabinets at all. He stalked over to one, making no noise, and wrapped a pale hand around the silver handle. It gleamed in the dim light, reflecting his pale face in a narrow frame. Lee suddenly didn't want to see his face at all. He yanked the cabinet open, not bothering to pick the lock and using brute force to break in.

A sharp intake of breath. He'd been right. Instead of folders and papers or stray paper clips, inside the cabinet was a long, operating-table like thing, and on top of that was something wrapped in plastic and white rags. It was a body. A dead body, as his sharp nose told him. This was where they took the dead bodies before burying them, before preparing funerals. This was where they took the dead bodies, dressed them in certain clothes, and sowed the mouth shut. The Old Lee might've been a little repulsed. Not anymore- it was even a little amusing. Lee was immortal, had awakened and been sentenced to live forever in a room full of dead people who would certainly never wake up. He was so caught up in his own twisted joke he didn't hear the metal door slide open, keys jiggling and smacking the metal. Lee's head jerked towards the entrance of the room, the smell of blood and flowers filling his nose. It made his blood race, heart palpitate quickly (at least it would've beat quickly, if his heart could be able to beat at all).

He was hungry. Lee waited for the worker to turn around before leaping into the air and smacking her against the hard marble ground before she even noticed he was in the room. She was definitely old, but young-looking, with curling red hair tied in a high bun, rectangular glasses and emerald green eyes. The eyes reminded him of grass, and suddenly he remembered the mini-golfing outing and...Jill. It was time to go get her. He could finally rest in peace and awaken her, living with her for eternity. They would be together forever. He was happier than before, even, at his new discovery. Lee bit down on the woman's neck before she could register what was happening, all the while thinking of him and Jill skipping through a field together. Jill liked fields, correct? Large ones, probably with lots of flowers and tall grass. Their field would be magical, and by it or in it would be a waterfall, followed by a river or stream for the water to flow. Jill would enjoy the water. And they would build a little house there, or a large mansion- whatever Jill wanted. And together they would live. Happily ever after, forever. His thoughts were interrupted as the blood entered his mouth, sweet and addictive. This, Lee thought, must be what it's like for alcoholics who attempt recovery. They would swear off the alcohol and go on without it for days, and then the second a drop landed in their mouth, they wanted more. And pretty soon the alcoholics was drinking like there was no tomorrow, and as was Lee, even though he knew there would be many, many tomorrows for him. And Jill of course. It was fascinating, the way the blood fell down his throat-sensational.

There were no words to describe his bliss, and he clung harder to the woman, wanting every drop. Much too soon, he came up dry. Red juice dripping down his cheek and staining his shirt, Lee stood up, wondering for a minute whether to leave the woman like this or to take her and hide the body. He kicked her over to a wall, covered her in the plastic he'd taken off his own body earlier, and then whiped his chin. The red liquid stained his hand, and Lee quickly licked it, fast as a cat. He was a true predator now, an immortal. He was the best. He wanted to take Jill on top, too, to be the best with him. Together they could do so much, have enormous amounts of power and money and love and happiness. Everything, Lee thought, as he slid the door closed behind him and exited the building. Everything would be his and Jill's to share. It was dark out, thank god- the only minus was not being able to see or touch sunlight again. But it was worth everything. A thought occured to him- the fact that he'd, indeed, been inside that building. The building for people who were going to be buried. Had his "friends", despite everything, tried to give him a proper funeral? Lee ought to feel touched. Flattered, even. But he only felt angry, having an impulse to take the knife and stick it into someone's beating, bloody heart. His own was still, now, and nothing could've made him prouder.

Lee made a decision. One that had been forming in his mind all along, the second he had awakened. He had died and become a Strigoi in an unnatural, strange way that had never before happened. He didn't know why he was alive now, why this precious gift of being Strigoi had been granted to him in such a delayed way- he should've become Strigoi much sooner. Lee had no idea how much time had passed, but he was sure that it was much too long. And only one person knew the answer to this, or at least he suspected so. But he needed to find Jill first, and turn her. No- wait a moment. Freeze. He needed to find someone else first. No, he had to find _two _people to begin with, two people who knew too much. Knowledge was deadly. Throwing the knife lightly into the air and catching the handle, Lee spit at the ground. The moon shone down on him like a spotlight, cold, the stars twinkling down at him, stars that also knew too much and were too old.

He wished he could take the knife and slice the night sky into pieces, yell at the stars and the moon- they also made him angry. They seemed so...judging. As if they were mocking him, saying they knew things he didn't, witnessed many things he hadn't, and telling him he was a fool. Lee swiped his knife against a finger, feeling the sharpness of the blade. The knife, nothing, could cut the sky into pieces. The stars and moon would continue to stay in their place. However, those people that knew too much? They could be gone. He was stronger now, could easily defeat them. He had even more reason to now- more than them knowing too much. He wanted revenge. He didn't know why, but the anger bubbling inside of him said so- REVENGE. He needed it, or he would never rest. Awakening Jill would have to wait. Scowling, Lee took a step forward, into the night. Those who knew too much must be silenced soon, and to quelch his anger, they must die as soon as possible. But he needed to prepare, get even stronger, take her by surprise. He needed a sanctuary first, however. It wasn't hard to find one- there was an abandoned factory only a few blocks away. He could smell the dust and the dull metals. Lee set off towards the factory, plots to kill showing themselves in his mind. Yes. Lee would kill Sydney Sage first. When she was alone, when she was weak. When she least expected it. Not that she ever would- expect him, that is.

After all, he was supposed to be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You do not know how many times i typed that Lee's heart sped up before i realized he was Strigoi and didn't have a beating heart anymore, and had to go back and delete the writing. I hope you enjoyed. I thought it might be interesting. He probably will be dead in the actual book, but for some reason I had a feeling his death wasn't truly death. My writing incstincts just told me it wasn't the end of Lee Donahue. **

**Prepare yourselves, the next chapter has Sydney Sage and one snarky, angry, and hurt Adrian Ivashkov- and one hot - i mean, guilty and stoic and strong - Dimitri Belikov. All three in one room. This is going to be fun...**

**-Ariella **


End file.
